The Turning
The Turning is an upcoming American supernatural horror film directed by Floria Sigismondi, written by Carey W. Hayes, Chad Hayes and Jade Bartlett. It is a modern adaptation of the 1898 horror novella The Turn of the Screw by Henry James. Steven Spielberg also serves as an executive producer. It will star Mackenzie Davis, Finn Wolfhard, Brooklynn Prince, and Joely Richardson. The film is scheduled to be released on January 24, 2020 by Universal Pictures. Premise At a mysterious estate in the Maine countryside, newly appointed nanny Kate (Mackenzie Davis) is charged with the care of two disturbed orphans, Flora (Brooklynn Prince) and Miles (Finn Wolfhard). She quickly discovers that both the children and the house are harboring dark secrets and things may not be as they appear. Cast *Mackenzie Davis as Kate *Finn Wolfhard as Miles *Brooklynn Prince as Flora *Joely Richardson *Mark Huberman as Bert *Niall Greig Fulton as Peter Quint *Barbara Marten as Mrs. Grose *Denna Thomsen as Miss Jessel *Karen Egan as Nancy Production Development The film first entered development in March 2016 and was described as a passion project for Steven Spielberg, who wanted to be involved in a horror film again. The film adaptation went through two phases of production: first as Haunted with Juan Carlos Fresnadillo attached as director, then renamed as The Turning with Floria Sigismondi. Fresnadillo project (2016) On March 9, 2016, Deadline Hollywood reported that Amblin Entertainment was hiring Juan Carlos Fresnadillo to direct Haunted, which was inspired by Henry James' 1898 gothic ghost story, The Turn of the Screw and would be scripted by Chad Hayes and Carey W. Hayes with Roy Lee of Vertigo Entertainment, John Middleton and Scott Bernstein as the producers. Haunted, which was to shoot under the DreamWorks label, would have been one of the first new projects to move forward since DreamWorks, Amblin and Participant Media formed the new Amblin Partners in late 2015, and DreamWorks, after distributing its films through The Walt Disney Company since 2008, struck a new distribution deal with Universal. On August 1, 2016, it was announced that Alfre Woodard had signed on to the project.9 Later that month, Rose Leslie joined the project as the lead. On September 21, 2016, five weeks before shooting, Spielberg personally pulled the plug on the project due to the page-one rewrite by Scott Z. Burns that caused seismic changes in the fabric of the story (altering characters, action, even the title) that it no longer resembled the project the studio signed on to make. Spielberg and DreamWorks decided the best course of action was to fire Fresnadillo and Burns, going back to the original Hayes' script and looking to start fresh development with a new director, despite $5 million having already been spent of the $17 million budget. Sigismondi project (2017 onward) On August 24, 2017, Deadline reported that Amblin Entertainment had set Floria Sigismondi to direct Haunted, now renamed as The Turning, which would feature a new draft by Jade Bartlett based on the original script by Chad and Carey W. Hayes. Production was expected to start in early 2018 with Scott Bernstein and Roy Lee still attached as producers. In October 2017, Mackenzie Davis signed on to portray the lead role of the nanny. In December 2017, it was announced that Finn Wolfhard was cast as one of the orphans. In January 2018, Brooklynn Prince joined the cast. In February 2018, the rest of the cast was announced as principal production commenced. The casting of Joely Richardson was announced in January 2019. Filming Principal production began in Ireland on February 14, 2018. Filming began with the cast and crew behind strict security at Killruddery House in County Wicklow with Spielberg present in Ireland to oversee the filming and production. Filming for Wolfhard and Prince concluded on March 27, 2018. Principal photography for the film completed on April 6, 2018. Music The film's music score is composed by American composer Nathan Barr. Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on February 22, 2019, by Universal Pictures. In September 2018, the film was removed from Universal's release schedule, with DreamWorks Animation's How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World being released in its place. It is scheduled to be released on January 24, 2020 with Universal releasing the film wide domestically and in select international territories. Category:Films Category:2020s Category:2020 Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Live-action films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films